This invention relates generally to a self-sealed envelope assembly having a free insert therein, and more particularly to such an assembly wherein the insert is immobilized in place by means of self-adhering material at least partially securing the envelope plies together and in contact with the insert.
Various types of stuffed sealed envelopes having free inserts therein are known from the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,889, commonly owned herewith, discloses a free insert immobilized in place within the outer envelope plies by means of retention chips bearing against opposed side and end edges of the insert. U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,971 discloses a free insert being held in place within a stuffed sealed envelope by means of embossments struck from one of the outer envelope plies and presenting shoulders abutting against edges of the insert. Still further, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,827, a free insert is immobilized within a stuffed sealed envelope by means of adhesive used in securing the outer envelope plies together.
All three of these constructions, however, are to some degree difficult to assemble because of the production accuracy required in assuring that the insert may be extracted without interference. This is a particular problem in the assembly of continuous envelopes in accordance with the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,827 patent since even a small portion of the glue used in securing the outer envelope plies together will render the insert difficult to extract if the glue touches any portion of the insert. Hence, extreme care must be taken during manufacture of the envelope assemblies in assuring that the glue streams are spaced a slight distance away from the peripheral edge of the insert so that such edges are unattached to the glue, as required.
Other prior art relating to the invention may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,208,662 and 3,208,663 wherein self-stick adhesive is utilized for retaining fold-flap envelopes onto a support web without the adhesive sticking to the envelopes themselves. Neither patent, however, discloses a stuffed sealed envelope assembly as in the invention.